The present invention relates to solid nondetergent cosmetic compositions which are nonadhesive and which have a good water absorption capacity and to their use in cosmetics.
In the cosmetics industry various forms of products are known in the form of a solid, especially in the field of makeup, like sticks of lip rouge, of foundation or of eye shadow; in the field of skin or lip care such as lip repair pencils and depigmenting or hydrating sticks; in the field of hygiene, like deodorant sticks.
These compositions have some disadvantages. As the active substances are delivered directly from the solid composition, these various compositions must be presented in a hermetic packaging in order not to dry out in air or in order not to stain. Many solid compositions are formulated based on waxes; they have a greasy character which is not appreciated by the users.
Furthermore, some compositions such as hair-dressing products are generally presented in fluid form such as gels or mousses. It has appeared advantageous to be able to have product available in the form of a solid.
The Applicant has surprisingly discovered novel cosmetic compositions in the form of a solid exhibiting special characteristics.
The compositions according to the invention have the advantage of being hydratable at the surface in contact with water or a wet surface at the time of use, of permitting a good release of the cosmetically active products onto the keratinous material to be treated, of rapidly regaining, after drying, their initial solid form without deterioration and of being capable of being subsequently employed again merely by hydration at the surface.
The compositions according to the invention also have the advantage of being able to contain hydrophobic and/or lipophilic compounds, dispersed without the aid of surfactant.
The compositions according to the invention can be presented in the form of a stick, pencil or cake and in themselves constitute novel types of products for makeup, such as lipsticks, foundations and eye shadows; novel types of products for hair care and/or conditioning, such as hard hair-styling gels; novel types of products in stick form for face or body care.
The subject of the invention is therefore a nondetergent cosmetic composition in the form of a solid, characterized in that it is hydratable and that it does not have an adhesive feel in the nonhydrated state.
The term nondetergent means that the composition does not make it possible to remove from a solid medium such as, for example, the skin or the hair, the soiling which adheres thereto by dispersing or dissolving it.
Hydratable is intended according to the invention to mean a composition which has a water absorption capacity according to the test described below which is higher than 50 mg, preferably higher than 100 mg and lower than 3000 mg and more particularly between 200 and 1200 mg.
A composition which does not have an adhesive feel is intended according to the invention to mean a composition the adhesive bonding of which in the nonhydrated state defined according to the test described below is lower than 0.2 g, preferably between 0 and 0.1 g.
The nonhydrated state corresponds to the initial state of the composition, more particularly before use, that is to say before coming into contact with water or a wet surface.
The adhesive bonding of the composition in the nonhydrated state is determined by the weight of product pulled off by an absorbent paper applied for 10 seconds to the solid composition. The composition is in a round Petri dish of 4 cm diameter, the composition has a thickness of 8 mm over a diameter of 4 cm. The surface of the composition is planar and horizontal. A square piece of absorbent paper (Sopalin of weight per unit area equal to 45 g/m2) of 4 cm2 (2 cmxc3x972 cm) which has been weighed beforehand (W1) is applied. After 10 seconds"" contact time the paper is pulled off and is weighed again (W2) and the quantity of product pulled off is calculated (W2xe2x88x92W1).
The water absorption capacity is determine, by the weight of water absorbed in 10 seconds by the solid composition.
The composition is in a round Petri dish of 4 cm diameter, the composition has a thickness of 8 mm over a diameter of 4 cm. The surface of the composition is planar and horizontal. The dish containing the composition is weighed and then 5 g of water are poured onto the composition. After 10 seconds"" contact time the unabsorbed water is removed. The dish is weighed again and the quantity of water absorbed is calculated.
The rigid compositions according to the invention generally exhibit a resistance to compression higher than or equal to 50 grams, at ambient temperature, after entry by a cylindrical probe of revolution which has a diameter of 0.8 cm into the gel matrix in a thickness of 5 mm, at a speed of 1 mm/s, holding said probe in the gel matrix for 15 seconds and withdrawing said probe from the gel matrix at a speed of 1 mm/s; the resistance to compression being measured with a texture analyzer of the TAXT2 type, marketed by the Rheo company.
The resistance to compression is preferably lower than 300 g.
Preferably, in the case of the rigid compositions in accordance with the invention, a curve is observed relating to the rigidity of the gel and to the deposition of the gel on the probe as a function of time, in conditions as defined above, which exhibits a positive peak corresponding to the force of compression of the gel after entry of the probe, but exhibiting no negative peak corresponding to a deposition of gel on the probe after withdrawal of the latter or exhibiting a negative peak smaller than 1 g, preferably smaller than 0.2 g.
More particularly, the composition includes at least one gelling agent in a cosmetically acceptable medium.
The cosmetically acceptable medium is preferably aqueous, that it is to say that it includes either only water or water and a solvent such as, for example, ethanol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, isopropanol, glycol ethers such as the C1-C4 alkyl ethers of mono-, di- or tripropylene glycol, mono-, di- or triethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, diethylene glycol and mixtures thereof.
Of course, the maximum quantity of water and/or of solvents is limited by the fact that the composition according to the invention must be in the form of a solid and must exhibit the characteristics described above.
According to the invention the gelling agents are preferably water-soluble or hydrophilic.
The gelling agents present in the compositions of the invention are preferably chosen from the group made up of:
extracts of algae, such as agar, carrageenans, alginates;
extracts of seeds, such as carob gum, guar gum and their derivatives;
exudates of plants, such as gum arabic, karaya gum, gum tragacanth and gatty gum;
exudates of microorganisms, such as xanthan gum,
cellulose or its derivatives such as carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, methylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose or hydroxyethylcellulose and celluloses modified especially by grafting of an alkyl group;
extracts of fruits, such as pectins;
gelling agents of animal origin, such as gelatin and caseinates;
water-soluble gelling synthetic polymers such as crosslinked polyacrylic acids such as xe2x80x9cCarbopolxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPemulenxe2x80x9d from Goodrich;
silicon derivatives such as synthetic hectorites like the products xe2x80x9cLaponite RD and RDSxe2x80x9d sold by Waverly, aluminum and magnesium silicates like the product xe2x80x9cVeegumxe2x80x9d sold by Vanderbilt;
mixtures of the above compounds.
The gelling agents are preferably chosen from:
extracts of seeds, such as carob gum, guar gum and their derivatives;
extracts of algae, such as agar, carrageenans, alginates;
and mixtures thereof.
Still more particularly, nonionic or ionic guar gums and mixtures of carob gum and of carrageenans are employed according to the invention.
The guar gums are more particularly modified with C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl groups.
Among the hydroxyalkyl groups the hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxybutyl groups may be mentioned by way of example.
These guar gums are well known in the state of the art and can, for example, be prepared by reacting the corresponding alkene oxides such as, for example, propylene oxides with guar gum so as to obtain a guar gum modified with hydroxypropyl groups.
The degree of hydroxyalkylation, which corresponds to the number of alkylene oxide molecules consumed by the number of free hydroxyl functional groups present on the guar gum, preferably varies from 0.4 to 1.2.
Such nonionic guar gums optionally modified with hydroxyalkyl groups are, for example, sold under the 30 trade names Jaguar HP8, Jaguar HP60 and Jaguar HP120 by Meyhall, and the names Jaguar DC 293 and Jaguar HP 105 by Rhxc3x4ne Poulenc or under the name Galactasol 4H4FD2 by Agualon.
The ionic guar gums are more particularly cationic guar gums comprising, for example, trialkylammonium cationic groups. Preferably 2 to 30% and still more preferably 5 to 20% of the number of the hydroxyl functional groups in these guar gums carry trialkylammonium cationic groups.
Among these trialkylammonium groups the trimethylammonium and triethylammonium groups may be mentioned very particularly.
Still more preferably, these groups represent from 5 to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the modified guar gum.
According to the invention a guar gum modified with 2,3-epoxypropyltrimethylammonium chloride is preferably employed.
These guar gums modified with cationic groups are products which are already known per se and are described, for example, in patents U.S. Pat. No. 3 589 578 and U.S. Pat. No. 4 0131 307. Such products are furthermore sold, especially under the trade names of Jaguar C 13 S, Jaguar C 15 and Jaguar C 17 by Meyhall.
The gelling agent is generally present in concentrations higher than 8% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably, in concentrations ranging from 8 to 90% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition and more particularly still between 8 and 70% by weight.
The compositions according to the invention may also contain one or several nonionic, anionic, cationic or amphoteric surfactants usually employed in cosmetics. The quantity of surfactant agent which is employed is preferably from 0.5 to 30% relative to the total weight of the composition. The nature and the concentration of these surfactants are chosen by a person skilled in the art so as not to impart a detergent character to the composition. The composition preferably contains less than 4% by weight of detergent surfactants.
The compositions according to the invention may also contain one or several anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers. These polymers may be present in concentrations of between 0.1 and 70% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition and preferably between 0.5 and 30% by weight.
The polymers, especially the fixing polymers are preferably present in a polymer/gelling agent weight concentration ratio of between 0.5 and 2.
A fixing polymer is intended to mean any polymer the purpose of which is to temporarily fix the shape of the keratinous fibers such as, for example, the hair or eyelashes.
The polymers may be dissolved in the cosmetically acceptable medium or employed in the form of aqueous dispersions of insoluble particles (latices or pseudolatices).
The compositions according to the invention may contain additives which are usually employed in cosmetic compositions. It is possible in particular to mention antioxidants or anti-free radical agents; inorganic insoluble fillers and/or organic fillers, of lamellar or spherical structure, pigments or dyes, silicones, oils and/or waxes of animal, plant, inorganic or synthetic origin, hydrating or moisturizing agents such as glycerin and collagen; UV screening agents, perfumes, antidandruff agents, conditioning agents and deodorants.
These additives may be present in the final composition in a quantity of 0 to 80%, preferably of 0.5 to 50% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition and more particularly still between 0.5 and 15% by weight.
Of course, a person skilled in the art will take care to choose this or these optional additional compounds and/or their quantities in such a way that the advantageous properties intrinsically attached to the composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, impaired by the addition(s) envisaged.
The compositions according to the invention can be prepared, for example, merely by mixing or by mixing followed by kneading and extrusion in an extruder. The extruder is preferably a twin-screw extruder.
The extruder which can be employed for the process is chosen from twin-screw extruders such as those described in the application FR 94-00756 filed on Jan. 25, 1994.
The raw materials are introduced, at the entry of the twin-screw extruder, into the feed zone at ambient temperature, preferably at approximately 20xc2x0 C., and are then brought into the conveying zone at a temperature, preferably, at approximately 50xc2x0 C., and are then kneaded and compressed in various zones of the extruder which are maintained at a temperature preferably ranging from 60 to 100xc2x0 C.; the mass obtained is conveyed toward the exit of the extruder and extruded through a die.
During the kneading and compression stage the gelling agent in contact with the cosmetically acceptable medium forms, after extrusion, a gelled network constituting the matrix of the final products. The extruded mass leaves the die in the form of xe2x80x9csausagesxe2x80x9d of given diameter according to the die employed, which can sub-sequently be cut and formed into a stick, pencil with an aqueous lead or a solid cake. Other forms can, of course, be produced by choosing appropriate dies and devices for forming the final products which are suited to the form sought after.
The solid compositions according to the invention may be presented in various forms depending on the application chosen. The most widely employed forms are sticks, pencils or cakes.
The compositions according to the invention may be products for makeup, such as lipsticks, foundations, eye shadows, blushers, products for hiding rings under the eyes, and mascaras. The makeup compositions are stored in the nonhydrated state and, at the time of use, are hydrated at the surface by contact with water or a wet surface to deliver the active substances for the makeup and then, after drying, regain their initial form without deterioration, ready for another use in the same conditions.
Another subject of the invention is therefore a process for making up the lips, the face, the surround of the eyes, the cheeks, the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the eyelids, characterized in that a solid composition as defined above is employed, that the latter is wetted at the surface with water or a wet surface and that said hydrated composition is applied to the lips, the face, the surround of the eyes, the cheeks, the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the eyelids.
Another subject of the invention is also a process for making up the lips, the face, the surround of the eyes, the cheeks, the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the eyelids, characterized in that a solid composition as defined above is employed and that said nonhydrated composition is applied to a wet surface such as the lips, the face, the surround of the eyes, the cheeks, the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the eyelids.
The compositions according to the invention may also be products for the care and/or the conditioning and/or the hygiene of the skin, the mucosae, the scalp or the hair. They are applied to keratinous materials, at the time of use, merely by hydration at the surface in contact with water or a wet surface in order to deliver the compounds and then, after drying, regain their initial form without deterioration, ready for another use in the same conditions.
Among the care, conditioning or hygiene products which can be envisaged there may be mentioned, for example, in capillary applications: solid gels for styling in the form of cake or stick; in skin care: hydrating and slimming agents in the form of stick or cake, products for lip care in the form of stick or of pencil; in hygiene: products for shaving and deodorants in stick or cake form.
Another subject of the invention consists of a process of cosmetic treatment for the care and/or conditioning and/or the hygiene of the skin, the hair, the scalp or the mucosae, characterized in that a solid composition as defined above is employed, that the latter is wetted at the surface with water or a wet surface and that said partially hydrated composition is applied to the skin, the hair, the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the scalp or the mucosae.
Another subject of the invention consists of a process of cosmetic treatment for the care and/or conditioning and/or the hygiene of the skin, the hair, the scalp or the mucosae, characterized in that a solid composition as defined above is employed and that said nonhydrated composition is applied to a wet surface such as to the skin, the hair, the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the scalp or the mucosae.
According to a particular embodiment of the invention the compositions are products for styling and/or shaping keratinous fibers such as the hair or the eyelashes.
Another subject of the present invention is a process for styling and/or shaping keratinous fibers such as the hair, characterized in that a solid composition as defined above is employed, that the latter is wetted at the surface with water or a wet surface and that said hydrated composition is applied to said keratinous fibers.
Another subject of the present invention is a process for styling and/or shaping keratinous fibers such as the hair, characterized in that a solid composition as defined above is employed and that said nonhydrated composition is applied to a wet surface such as said keratinous fibers.
In what follows or what precedes, the percentages are expressed by weight, unless stated otherwise.